Coplann
Satai Coplann was a Warrior Caste Minbari and member of the Grey Council. History Grey Council In 2245, Coplann argued against Lenonn's requests for more support for the Anla'Shok. He doubted that the prophecies of Valen were coming true, and wanted proof before committing resources to the Anla'Shok. When Delenn suggested they go to Z'ha'dum to verify the return of the Shadows, Coplann declared that the warrior caste would not participate, as that lives would be lost needlessly due to automated defenses guarding the Shadow's planet. Further, Coplann had said that if the Council publicly endorsed such an expedition it would cause panic among the general population. Dukhat then decided that the Council would undertake the expedition themselves. Dukhat then "thanked" Coplann for giving him the idea. Coplann then bowed his head respectfully.In the Beginning Though he was not aware of it, Sonovar, one of the warriors on his staff was providing Londo Mollari with intelligence on the Minbari in exchange for money.In the Beginning (Novelization) In 2248, Coplann was on the Valen'Tha as it came toward Earth. As the Battle of the Line drew near, Coplann came to get Delenn to view the battle. She expressed the desire to abduct and interrogate one of them, and Coplann allowed it. She happened to choose Jeffrey Sinclair, and Coplann used a triluminary on him. It glowed, shocking him. He came to get the rest of the Council to observe. They then decided to surrender to end the war. He was among those who chose Delenn to be the leader of the Council in 2258, but she declined the honor, the first ever to do so. Delenn believed she had a part to play in Valen's prophecies, but Coplann and others were not entirely sure.Babylon Squared Posing as Hedronn At the beginning of 2259, Coplann traveled to Babylon 5 in the guise of being a low-level worker in the Ministry of Culture named Hedronn. His mission was to confirm that Delenn had begun the transformation as prophesied, and also to investigate the rumors that the Tragati, a rogue Minbari warcruiser, had been sighted recently. After confirming Delenn was indeed undergoing a metamorphosis, Coplann authorizes her aide, Lennier, to divulge the reason why the Minbari surrendered at the Battle of the Line, should the Tragati ever appear again. Just after leaving Delenn's quarters, Coplann literally runs into Kalain, now the commanding officer of the Tragati, who accuses the Grey Council of betraying the Minbari people. Coplann immediately goes to the new station commander, Captain John Sheridan, who has already been alerted the Tragati is in the area. When Sheridan suggests Coplann knows more than he is telling, Coplann rebukes him by saying that the Federation does not recognize his position, as he is the hated "Starkiller" from the war. Coplann then leaves, warning that if violence comes it is likely because of Sheridan's mere presence.Points of Departure Coplann later met Delenn in the Grey Council chamber to inform her she had been stripped of her place on the Council, though he did agree to allow her to address them about her appointment to Babylon 5. He heard her plea and exchange with Neroon.All Alone in the Night Notes * The actor portraying Coplann also played Hedronn, who were both present at the events of In The Beginning. Because of this, they are likely the same person. The use of a different name may have been a cover identity given to Coplann for this or other assignments where he had to travel, as Council Members' names are supposed to be a secret. Indeed, each member may have a cover identity, although this is unclear. References Category:People Category:Males Category:Minbari Category:Warrior Caste Category:Grey Council Category:Satai